Before You Go
by spfly3024
Summary: "kau menghindariku hyung, benar kan?"/"kau tidak bisa pergi seperti ini hyung"/yewon/drabble/


Cast : Only yewon

Warning : BL, cerita ga berkonsep, dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan maupun kesalahan lainnya-_-

Langsung aja dah.. #pletak

.

.

Spfly3024 Present~

.

.

**Before You Go**

* * *

"hyung.."

Yesung menghentikan aktivitasnya yang tengah mengemas pakaian, ketika sebuah suara mengintrupsinya dari arah pintu kamar. Ia menoleh dan mendapati siwon yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"boleh aku masuk hyung?"

"masuklah.."

Siwon masuk dan mendudukan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang yesung, mengamati apa yang dilakukan hyungnya itu. Sementara yesung kembali pada kesibukannya.

Siwon hanya diam melihat aktivitas yesung. Yesung memasukan baju-baju yang telah di pilahnya ke dalam koper besar.

Merasa tak dianggap, siwon mendekati yesung dan duduk di sampingnya.

"hyung.." panggil siwon lembut, menggenggam tangan yesung yang masih saja sibuk dengan baju-baju yang berserakan di atas ranjang.

Yesung mendongak, tidak mengerti mengapa siwon menghentikan kegiatannya. Menatap obsidian siwon tanpa komentar tapi tersirat sebuah Tanya dalam onyx gelapnya.

Siwon termenung. Tatapan yesung sungguh membuatnya tak mampu berbuat apapun, membuatnya membatu tanpa arti. Terjerat, yang siwon –pun tak tau apa penyebabnya.

"kau benar-benar akan pergi seperti ini?" Tanya siwon pelan, ketidakrelaan sangat jelas terdengar dari nada bicaranya.

Bukan jawaban yang siwon dapatkan, melainkan tatapan tak terartikan dari yesung. Namja manis itu seolah tak berniat menjawab, ia hanya diam menikmati obsidian gelap milik siwon yang selalu menatapnya lembut juga menenangkan.

Yesung menyukai bagaimana cara siwon menatapnya. Selalu seperti tatapan penuh kasih ‒menurut yesung. Siwon yang sopan dan penyayang tergambar jelas dari setiap sorot matanya. Mata tajam ‒meski tak setajam miliknya‒ itu selalu saja membuat yesung terlena.

"hyung.." siwon mempererat genggamannya pada tangan kanan yesung, matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

Entah sejak kapan anggota tubuhnya selalu saja melawan image'nya sebagai seorang Choi Siwon. Yang jelas, ia pasti selalu menjadi manusia paling rapuh sedunia jika dikaitkan dengan namja yang kini tengah menatapnya.

Kekuatan sekaligus kelemahannya.

Kim jong woon.

Yesung tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi tertunda. Menarik paksa jemarinya yang siwon genggam, menghindar berinteraksi dengan salah satu dongsaeng di grup'nya itu.

Sejenak siwon menutup matanya, mencoba lebih mengerti dengan perlakuan yesung. siwon cukup mengerti, tapi setidaknya ia ingin memastikan sesuatu yang begitu mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini.

Tangan siwon terangkat meraih wajah yesung, memaksa yesung kembali menatap matanya.

"aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama keluargaku sebelum aku pergi" jawab yesung datar. Siwon tau, ada jawaban lain dari itu semua.

"bukan untuk menghindar?"

Yesung tercekat mendengar pertanyaan siwon yang tak terduga. Sepersekian detik kemudian bibir tipisnya terangkat, menampilkan senyuman yang membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan.

"kau menghindariku hyung.. aku benar kan?"

"ya, kau benar"

* * *

"aku berpikir, ini akan sulit setelah aku pergi. Aku hanya tak ingin kau terikat siwon-ah"

Ucapan yesung cukup menjadi kalimat pembuka untuk keduannya setelah sekian lama saling diam.

Yesung kembali menunduk dengan segala pikiran yang memenuhi kepalanya. Sedangkan siwon lebih memilih diam, mencoba mencerna maksud dari ucapan yesung, dengan kedok menikmati pemandangan kota dari beranda kamar hotel yang sekarang meraka tempati.

Ya, hotel. Sengaja siwon membawa yesung ke hotel tempat keduanya biasa bertukar pikiran. Percis seperti sekarang ini. Dari awal memang seharusnya mereka butuh tempat untuk berdua. Jika yesung tak mencoba menghindar, mungkin persoalan renggangnya hugungan mereka tidak akan sampai berlarut-larut seperti ini.

Yesung terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapi siwon secara langsung, ia takut kembali dikalahkan oleh perasaanya sendiri.

"aku iri pada mereka. leeteuk hyung, ia sungguh hebat dalam hal menyembunyikan perasaan sesungguhnya di balik tawa. Begitu juga dengan heechul hyung, ia begitu kuat dan tegar. Hankyung hyung yang berusaha melakukani segalanya sendiri. Dan semua orang yang ku kenal. Semuanya begitu mengagumkan.

Aku mulai berpikir, ada apa dalam diriku? Apa aku bisa seperti mereka? Apa aku tak selalu bisa melakukan yang terbaik? Nyatanya tak ada yang bisa kulakukan dengan baik. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha, aku tetap tidak mampu dan akhirnya kembali bergantung pada orang lain. Aku hanya berusaha untuk tidak terlalu bergantung padamu siwon"

Siwon lagi-lagi terdiam, masih berusaha untuk tidak bertatap mata dengan yesung. Memandang hamparan Kristal di langit sana yang luar biasa indah. Meski percuma, karna nyatanya obsidian gelap itu terlihat hampa dan kosong.

"banyak yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini siwon-ah, sampai begitu memusingkan. Aku tak yakin bisa melakukannya sendiri, karena itu aku menghindar agar aku tak kembali bergantung dan menyulitkanmu"

"bukankah aku kekasihmu hyung? Kau bisa mengandalkanku. Apa aku tidak bisa kau andalkan? Lalu untuk apa aku menjadi kekasihmu?"

Lidah yesung kelu. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia tercekat. Ucapan siwon bagai cambuk.

Yesung tak pernah melupakan siwon sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi ada kalanya yesung beranggapan, siwon tak harus selalu tau dan membantu segala persoalan hidupnya yang bisa dibilang terlalu rumit. Ia tidak ingin namja tampan yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu merasa terbebani atas masalahnya.

Yesung tak cukup berani, jika suatu hari nanti siwon meninggalkannya karna terlalu lelah. Yang tanpa disadari yesung, tindakanya kali ini salah. Benar-benar salah hingga mungkin jika siwon tak memiliki kesabaran lebih, semuanya akan berakhir seperti yang yesung takutkan.

"kau tau hyung? kadang aku berpikir kau tak benar-benar mencintaiku. Kau terlalu tak peduli dengan posisiku. Aku bukan ingin kau selalu peduli padaku. Tapi cukup kau mengingat bahwa aku kekasihmu, aku akan sangat berterima kasih"

Namja manis itu menoleh, sekedar ingin melihat seperti apa rupa kekasihnya kini. Dan benar saja, tatapan siwon masih sama, kosong. Membuat yesung menitikan setetes cairan yang sudah sedari tadi menggenang di sudut matanya. Yesung kembali tertunduk.

"aku melukaimu siwon, itu yang aku takutkan jika aku terus di sampingmu. Aku takut cintaku lagi-lagi menyakitimu. Aku egois, dan aku benci menyadari hal itu. Karena itu, aku akan pergi tanpa jejak. Mungkin dengan seperti ini, ketika nanti aku pergi aku bisa sedikit terbiasa tanpamu, aku ingin segera bertemu dengan leeteuk hyung dan belajar dari ketegarannya"

"kau tak bisa pergi seperti ini hyung"

"aku bisa! harus bisa! Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin mengukur, seberapa pantas aku bisa bersanding denganmu. Aku sadar, aku tak cukup sempurna untuk itu"

"lalu bagaimana denganku hyung? aku juga sangat mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu sampai rasanya ingin mati. Tak bisakah kau melihatnya? Tak bisakah kau memikirkan dari posisiku juga?"

Kedua tangan siwon mencengkram bahu yesung, berusaha membawa onyx yesung menangtang obsidiannya. Nada bicaranya meninggi. Tapi tak ayal, nada memohon sangat kentara di sana.

Mau tidak mau yesung menuruti maksud siwon, ia menatap sendu pemilik obsidian indah itu.

"aku sudah memikirkannya.. jauh sebelum aku memikirkan masalahku. Aku tau kau mencintaiku, karna akupun begitu. Karna itu aku akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untukmu, sampai nanti aku pulang aku ingin kau melihat diriku yang berbeda, seperti yang kau inginkan"

"berhenti meragukanku hyung, aku mencintaimu apa adanya, aku tak ingin apapun lagi darimu"

"ani siwon bukan itu maksudku, aku yang ingin berubah."

Chu~

Yesung mengecup bibir siwon singkat –sebelum siwon menahan tengkuknya untuk meminta lebih. Sudah sangat lama tak ada moment seperti ini diantara mereka. Ciuman siwon semakin menuntut, sampai akhirnya yesung mendorong pelan dada siwon membuat pagutan keduanya terlepas.

Mereka kembali bertatap mata.

"kau mencintaiku?"

"tentu hyung, sangat. Tolong jangan lagi meragukanku. Kau menyakitiku hyung"

Yesung tersenyum lembut.

"karena itu, percayalah. Aku bukan ingin menghindar. Banyak yang perlu kupertimbangkan dan kupikirkan siwon"

"aku ingin melihat ini.." Jari telunjuk yesung terangkat –menyentuh wajah tampan siwon tepat di posisi dimpel yang biasanya terlihat jika pemiliknya tengah tersenyum.

"tersenyumlah. Aku tak mungkin bisa pergi tanpa senyum mu itu"

"hyung.." siwon memeluk yesung. kembali ia harus kalah melawan yesung'nya. Tapi apapun itu, asal yesung tak 'pergi' darinya, asal yesung bisa tersenyum, asal yesung merasa nyaman, siwon rela.

"saranghae hyung, jeongmal saranghae"

"nado~"

"jangn menghindariku lagi hyung.."

"hmm.. tapi 2 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar siwon"

"berapa lamapun itu, 2, 3 bahkan 1000 tahun. Aku akan menunggumu kembali"

Yesung terkekeh mendengar perkataan siwon. Merasa kata-kata siwon begitu asing di telinganya.

"belajarlah merayu pada hyukjae atau donghae. Kau benar-benar buruk dalam hal itu"

"aku serius hyung.."

"ne, ne, arraseo. Aigoo.. sejak kapan si perfect siwon menjadi manja seperti ini eoh?"

"hyung!"

.

.

.

* * *

_Dapatkah kau percaya aku sepenuhnya?_

_Saat ku jauh darimu.._

_Mungkinkah ku dengar jawabmu?_

_Dari hati yang terdalam_

_Yakinkanku.._

_Jangan buat ku meragu.._

_Cintamu bisa membunuhku_

_Bila tiada percaya dalam hatimu_

_Cintamu bisa tegarkanku_

_Bila kau percayakan hatimu padaku selamanya.._

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Jiah~ ff macam apa ini?

Lagi-lagi inget wamil'y si ecung, galou dah. Iseng2 bikin fic malah begini.. hadeuuhh~

Tadi'y ga bakal d'publish, tp sayang mubazir #plakk

Gaje ya?

Maap ya..

Silahkan ripiu.. tapi ga maksa sih.. #nyadar diri

#bow


End file.
